lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/December 06, 2006
December 6th, 2006 For the full transcript, see Official Lost Podcast transcript/December 06, 2006 Running Length: 28:56 Podcast Description: Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse rehash the fall season finale of Lost and take fan questions.(11/8/06). Trivia From The Podcast *This is the "Ultimate" podcast of 2006, as opposed to the penultimate *Both Carlton and Damon plug the new show Daybreak. *Damon has laid naked on Carlton's chest many times *Damon makes it clear that Kate "made her choice" with Sawyer. However, he does hint that it will be "interesting" to see where their relationship ends up. *Jack, while jealous and upset at seeing Kate and Sawyer together, instead of selfishly trying to get off the island himself, pulls off a "heroic gesture" that will let Kate and Sawyer escape (even though Jack doesn't know there isn't really anywhere to go!). According to Damon, this choice is either "incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Time will tell." **Carlton, however, hints that this obstacle (being on a different island) is "surmountable". *After seeing the next batch of episodes, the first six will become "more palatable", as the story is moving away from the Others and towards the beach again.(It will apparently become clear as to why the six episode block and its focus was a necessity.) *Damon likens the breakup of Season 3 to Season 2, and its focus on the Tailies. "The audience didn't like them much either. But over time, you know, we shot them all...." (joke) *In reference to the newly-discovered phrase on Eko's stick, Carlton pronounces it as: "Lift up your eyes and look north John 3:05." This implies that, although the "John 3:05" is indeed a bible passage, it's also a note for Locke. **This phrase on Eko's stick is the sign Locke was looking for. *When Locke was in his sweat lodge, Damon says that Locke was speaking to The Island, which means that Boone was merely the shape used to communicate with him. *We will find out what is going on with Desmond, during the "second or third episode back". *We will find out if Ben was lying about the island being like Alcatraz. *We will see Danielle Rousseau again. *We will find out something about the Dharma Initiative and the Others. It is implied that they may be connected, or indeed one and the same. (We will find this out within the next five episodes or so.) *They're currently writing the 13th episode (seven scripts ahead of now), but they've plotted the season through to the end. *We will (naturally) find out what happens to the surgery, and whether or not Kate will run. (Although Damon says it would be "boring" if she didn't.) *At the very least there will be a season 4 of Lost. Fan Questions from the Podcast *How did you come to cast Nathan Fillion as Kevin Callis? Was this a nod out there to all the Firefly Fans? **No, it was a acknowledgment that Nathan is an awesome actor that they really loved in Firefly & Serenity. According to Damon they are sort of Whedon fans and Nathan is a really "affable and awesome" actor. They were looking to cast someone "fun and intelligent", and found him in Nathan Fillion. *How is it possible that a second island exists? (See: the raft sailing away, Sayid sailing around to the Others' camp, etc.) **The (original) island is huge, and it is very likely that all of these characters simply missed the other island, as it is only "the size of Alcatraz, two miles offshore." Therefore, there is actually a second, smaller island. (Dubbed "Damonville") *Will the real leader of the Others please stand up? **In answer to this question, Carlton mentions the reference to "Jacob's list", and how Jacob, in the Bible, is the father of the twelve tribes of Israel, and Benjamin is his youngest son. However, there is no real statement as to whether or not Ben isn't really the leader. *Will Ben die on the operating table? He's a great character. **He will not die on the operating table. Following are some of the more ridiculous questions in this podcast: *How does Kate shave her armpits? **The producers take "creative license" with the show. *Did Kate do something illegal? I want to see more Kate flashbacks! (Etc., etc., etc., more ranting about episodes that obviously have happened, but that this person may not have seen.) **Damon and Carlton both state that Kate is on the run because of "patricide via explosive". (Duh!) **In a reference to the Zombie Season, it is stated that Kate becomes a zombie, and runs "faster than any zombie in any zombie movie ever." *Do you want us to become Christians? Why is there such a focus on Christianity? Only Christians believe in God, by the way. Etc., etc. **Part 1: Many different religions believe in God. Part 2: Eko the priest, for example, featured Catholicism because his reality is informed by his religion. Part 3: The show is spiritual. It is not preaching, but, considering the overall mythology of the show, it is important to note how these people are all "Lost in their own lives" and inter-connected. ("There is a higher power at work, but all of the characters see it through their own prism of experience.") *What happened to the love scene between Rose and Bernard in Season 2? **This question is not adequately answered.... *The cage that Kate and Sawyer do it in changed during the sex scene. How is this possible? Where did the water hole go, etc.? **It is actually the same cage Sawyer has been in all season, it simply may not have appeared that way.